What If Shorts
by EvolutionOfPikachu's1988
Summary: Basically shorts of What If. You can request. (I have no idea what to put as the genres, so they're the same as What If) (Oh, and original cover of What If for the picture ) Read on
1. Introduction

**WELCOME TO**

 _ **WHAT IF SHORTS**_

 **Where, the title says it all**

 **This is about little scenes I think of which are** _ **completly**_ **off topic of What If**

 **It could be flashbacks, side stories, OR SOMETHING YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO, though only with What If characters, not... Some other characters from my other stories... Which I haven't updated in a while, I should get on with MAMA Baekhyun**

 **Um, you can ask for;**

 _ **1) Crossovers**_

 **-Example. What If+Kpop(Hehe)**

 **-Example. What If+5NAF (A personal favourite)**

 **-Example. What If+Kpop+5NAF (What the fuck, please don't request that)**

 **(Kpop and 5NAF are just things I'm planning to write more later in life, it can really be anything)**

 _ **2) A certain pairing from What If**_

 **-Example. Buttercup+Butch (Which is the main pairing anyway)**

 **-Example. Khloe+Jordan (They're not really overly important in the actual story, so..)**

 **-Example. Brezz+Blust (My favourite idiot OC's)**

 **(IT CAN EVEN BE MIX PAIRINGS, THOUGH I PERSONALLY DON'T LIKE THEM) Hey, you could even request my cat, Simba, in it if you wish. Like, a love bond between The Frost Sisters and Simba... (Because they're cats in my eyes)**

 **I can't think of any other things you can request for, but, it's your choice of what you do**

 **Oh! And if I don't do it here, it** _ **may**_ **be an idea for What If in the future, you guys might have ideas for it**

 **Though, I'd let you know if I do it in What If, either by PMing you, or, if you're a guest, please write just your first name, or something completely hilarious, and I'll either**

 **1) Say I will be doing it in What If at the bottom of the next chapter**

 **Or**

 **2) If there's more then... Three I guess, I'll write a separate chapter telling if I'm putting it What If**

 **Sooo**

 **This is how you request (Or just, whatever you like, but please try to do this, you have an 'ENTER' button for a reason)**

 _ **Have the name of the pairing on the top line**_

 **If you don't mind what the pairing is, you can** _ **request the title**_ **of it there ^ instead**

 _ **Then, put your idea here**_

 _ **If you just want it to be a one-shot here, or if you want it a couple chapters long**_

 **But please take note, if you want a...** _ **non-one-shot**_ **you'll have to wait a bit, so I can put all chapters up at once**

 _ **Then, there's extra characters you want**_

 **Again, if you don't mind, just leave a dash (-) here**

 _ **Lastly, if you want a shout-out on either this 'story' or on What If**_

 **I will do it if you say so before I finish the next chapter**

 **So again, if you ARE a Guest, please write something as your name so I can tell you a part**

 **AND**

 **If you can't be bothered swithing to this one as you're reading What If and you have an idea, you can just drop it on What If, it's basically the same thing anyway**

 **SO**

 **I'll see you when I start the first actual chapter for this**

 **oO~Pikachu~Oo**


	2. Memories

**The back story of Khloe and Jordan**

 **Basically little sceneres of their life together**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _First meetings_

She sat in her seat, where she was happily learning the alphabet, something she could teach her younger sister, who was only two. Everything she learned, she taught her sister, with her mother complaining that the young child really couldn't understand she was saying. But that didn't matter, because the two year old will grow up really smart

Then, a young boy came into the class, black, ever-so-slightly spiked hair. He hid behind his fathers leg, obviously shy as. His father brang him in front of him, revealing to the class his light brown eyes, who immediately scanned over to the young princess, who gave him a bright smile, in which he had gave a small smile back

* * *

 **oO~Pikachu~Oo**

* * *

 _A friendly smile_

She saw him for the _who-knows-what_ time today, no, she wasn't stalking him, but it seemed like he was stalking her. Everytime she turned around, he was there, gazing off somewhere. She had told her sister about this, it was the same everyday, but her younger sister was to young to understand the situation

She continued to complete her run for the afternoon, she wasn't really a lazy person, she liked running around the block, even though she _was_ a princess. He seemed to be standing, waiting for his father to come out of the shop he was currently in. He lightly kicked a near-by rock, getting bored of doing nothing.

He looked up, to where she had stopped running, and he gave her genuine smile and a wave. She blushed in response, a smiled back, with a small wave of her own. His father then came out from the shop, taping the boys shoulder, making him turn around, before dumping the shopping bag in the younger ones arms, making him grunt in response from how heavy it was

She really felt sorry for him, but she couldn't walk up to him and offer him help. She was a princess, she wasn't supposed to help citizens like that, and him and his father was already half way down the street, turning into a dirt alley way, probably where they lived on the other side. And let's just face it, she was shy as hell

* * *

 **oO~Pikachu~Oo**

* * *

 _Confessions_

 **This is the day**

He started to walk towards her

 **This is the day he confesses**

He started walking faster as she walked off, bidding good bye to her friends

 **This is the day that he~** _ **Nope**_

He stopped, he threw his head in frustration, yelling out, a couple people stopped what they were doing to look at him, others just didn't care and continued to walk or receive a ride home

He looked towards where he was walking off, normally she was driven to and back from school, but today was different, today he had known she was talking to a teacher, getting ready for the school carnival tomorrow. He knew she would have to walk home from being out too late. He knew that she wasn't going to be picked up, only because he over heard her and her friends talking about it. Her friends had offered her a ride, but she refused, saying she liked walking home

And there she was, just about to walk out the school gates. He fixed his bag, before running towards her, trying to catch up. He wanted to call her name, but he didn't find the courage to do so, besides, she had stopped anyway, waiting to cross the road

He had finally reached her, grabbing her hand and bringing it close to him, making her turn around. She looked at him, waiting for an explanation of what he did. He couldn't find the words to confess, but he _had_ to apoligize for grabbing her hand

"S-sorry for grabbing you arm, I was gonna call your name but my throat dried out"

She smiled, bidding it away. "But why didn't you need me in the first place

 _Because I'm mad in love with you_

"I-ah, was wondering if, you would" He scratched his head, not sure on how to say it. "Maybe you would like to... Go on a date with me?"

Silence consumed them before she had laughed, making him feel like a complete fool

"How long has it taken you to ask me exactly?"

He stayed silent, embarrassed about how lone he _had_ waited to ask her. "Um, eight years"

"You've liked me since you first came here, huh?" He nodded in response

"You were the first person to look me in the eyes, smiling at me, while everyone else..."

"Ignored you because you were new" He nodded once more

"Well... You know where I live, I'll let the guards know to not kill you on ringing the door bell... Attached to the gate"

"Wait-so?"

"Pick me up Saturday lunch, wear decent clothes"

She started to walk away, but he was still confused. "Like, a suit? Or..?" He called out after her, making her turn around

"Smart casual will do!" She called back, turning back around and walking the rest of her way

He smiled, he got a date, he actually did it. _He asked her out_

* * *

 **oO~Pikachu~Oo**

* * *

 _Twelfth_ _grade_

Five years ago today, he had confessed

Today, he was going to confess again

"Hey Khloe" The girls turned to the voice, her face brighting up to see him. She ran to him, swinging her arms around his neck, and leaning up to give him a kiss, which he happily replied back to

They soon broke a part, leaning their foreheads against one-another

"I need to tell you something" Her face immediately dropping at his words

"No, no, not like that" She sighed in relief, actually scared he was about to brake up with her after five years

"Do you know what today is?" She tilted her head in confusion. "This exact day, five years ago" She was still confused, she's forgotten something important. _Great_

"...It's the day I asked you out" Her face instantly went to a 'I know what now' face, she nodded in response

"And, I just want to confess again"

"Again?"

"Yeah, though, this time, I want to say what I was thinking back then"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is. That I'm mad in love with you, I was ever since you smiled at me. Khloe, you're prefect, in every way. Most people want you just because you're... Well, rich" She laughed at that, snuggling closer to him, wait for him to go on. "Khloe, you're my everything, you were there for most parts of my life. When my father bullied me, when my mother walked out on me when I was six, when you broke my arm"

"That was an accident"

"But do you know what was an accident but I've never regretted it since?"

Khloe shock her head. "No?"

"You, when I confessed exactly five years ago"

"Well, not technically, you confessed in the after noon"

"Khloe!"

"Sorry"

"Look, all I'm saying is that; I love you" Her eyes widened, they'd never said those three words before, and she wanted to be the first one to say them, as duty of a princess

"I-" She smiled back, who cares if she didn't say them first. She kissed him once again, then pulled back, saying those final four words

 _I love you too_

* * *

 **That's it, I might do another Khloe+Jordan one later through this 'story'**

 **Requests are still welcomed**

 **oO~Pikachu~Oo**


End file.
